1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum nitride ceramic, a semiconductor manufacturing member, and a manufacturing method for the aluminum nitride ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an aluminum nitride sintered body is used as a semiconductor manufacturing member since it has high corrosion resistance, thermal conductance, and electrical characteristics (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-97075). In addition, a method of coating a high corrosion resistant material for corrosion resistance improvement has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-335589).
However, according to semiconductor manufacturing process environment, even an aluminum nitride sintered body may not have insufficient corrosion resistance. Furthermore, in the case of coating, there is concern for impairment of high thermal conductance and electrical characteristics of aluminum nitride if the surface of the aluminum nitride sintered body is entirely covered with a coating material. Moreover, the coating material may peel off and become a source for particles during use.